ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Petrosapien (Classic)
Petrosapiens are a species of silicon-based lifeforms from the planet Petropia. Appearance Petrosapiens are made of a green/blue diamond-like material. They are a little taller than humans. They have four digits on their hands and none on their feet. Male Petrosapiens have a spike on the back of their semi-cubic head and two to six on their back; females don't. There are many different races of Petrosapiens - each with different gem-like colors and shapes.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of And Then There Were 10File:Petrosapien Subspecies.png Diamondhead B10.PNG|Diamondhead in the original series DiamondHead in AF.PNG|Diamondhead in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien 230px-Diamondhead oficial.png|Diamondhead in Omniverse Tetrax Shard 005.png|Tetrax Shard in the original series Tetrax Alien Force.png|Tetrax Shard in Alien Force Tetrax23.png|Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) Gwen Diamondhead OS.png|Gwen as Diamondhead in the original series Gwen 10 Diamondhead OV.png|Gwen as Diamondhead in Omniverse Mad Ben Diamondhead.png|Mad Ben as Diamondhead History The Petrosapien race originally dwelled beneath Petropia's crystal surface in underground cities.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Ben 10: Secret of the OmnitrixFile:Petrosapiens Underground.png After several centuries of warfare, a giant hole was accidentally ripped in the surface of Petropia, revealing a universe far beyond Petropia's heretofore self-contained existence. With the inadvertent discovery of space, Petrosapiens began to stabilize their civilization and they began to explore the surface of Petropia and the rest of the universe. At some point, due to the infighting between the various races on Petropia, it was easy for Vilgax to manipulate them, which led to its destruction.File:Petrosapiens Infighting.png Powers and Abilities Petrosapiens are highly resistant to most physical attacks and are physically enhanced due to their crystalline bodies. Petrosapiens are able to alter their bodies into crude tools, such as blades, as they can generate crystalline substance on their bodies, which can allow them to regenerate unless they break completely. Petrosapiens are able to shoot crystalline shards at rapid speed, generate blades that cut through most materials, and causing large, almost mountainous formations under their control, to manifest and spike out, either from their projectiles or from walls and the ground itself, as well as other structures. They can even generate these formations, such as giant spikes, from their own bodies, as well as retract them. Being living prisms, Petrosapiens can refract, absorb and redirect light and energy, channeling them through their bodies and projecting them back at their source as beams blasts. Since Petrosapiens are made out of organic crystals, They are immune to aging and time rays, as diamonds do not age. Weaknesses Neither Petrosapiens nor their crystalline constructs are invulnerable and can crack and break like glass if they are exposed sonic vibrations or are impacted with enough force. Certain ultra-high-pitched sound waves can cause them to completely shatter and might even fall unconscious. The two shards on their back can leave Petrosapiens stuck to a wall or on other surfaces that they get knocked into. Notable Petrosapiens *Diamondhead (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien) *Tetrax Shard **Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) *Citizens of Petropia Notable Petrosapien Hybrids *Diamond Matter (½ Galvan) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Petrosapien) *Ultimate Kevin (part Petrosapien) *Crystal Claws (½ Bear; non-canon) Etymology The name Petrosapien comes from petra meaning rock and sapien meaning intelligent being. Trivia *Petrosapien diamond bears a resemblance to Taydenite. References Category:Revived Characters Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Petrosapiens